


There's A Spell For That

by Granjolrass



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Drabble, Library Sex, M/M, PWP, handjob, public place, queliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Granjolrass/pseuds/Granjolrass
Summary: "Tsk, tsk." Eliot said, sliding down the zipper. "That's what you get for complaining." He pushed Quentin against the bookshelf, letting him feel his hardness for a moment before pulling away. He pressed his lips against Quentin's hungrily, then moved his lips up the boys jawline until they were brushing against his ear. "You wanted my attention," He whispered, his breath hot on Quentin's skin. "Now you've got it."





	There's A Spell For That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gizmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmo/gifts).



> A short, smutty Queliot drabble I wrote because my partner wanted me too ;D total PWP. Enjoy!

Eliot slid his hand up Quentin's thigh. He could hear the sharp intake of breath as he cupped the hardness that was steadily growing beneath his jeans. Quentin let his eyelids flutter shut, stifling a moan and arching his head backward, leaning it on the bookcase behind him. He opened his eyes again, glancing around. "Someone's going to find us." He said, although he didn't seem too convinced as Eliot gave him another squeeze. "Its the weekend, someone's probably studying." He persisted stupidly, pressing his eyes shut again as the taller man undid the button on his jeans. "Tsk, tsk." Eliot said, sliding down the zipper. "That's what you get for complaining." He pushed Quentin against the bookshelf, letting him feel his hardness for a moment before pulling away. He pressed his lips against Quentin's hungrily, then moved his lips up the boys jawline until they were brushing against his ear. "You wanted my attention," He whispered, his breath hot on Quentin's skin. "Now you've got it." 

He slid his hand into Quentin's jeans, inside his boxers and down his member, giving it a rough squeeze. Quentin had to cover his own mouth to stifle the noise that escaped his lips. He arched into Eliot'a touch as he began to stroke him inside his jeans. "Fuck, fuck..." He murmured. Eliot smirked, putting a finger up to his lip. "Shhh" He scolded, smirking with satisfaction. "Or we really will get caught." Q's breathing hastened and a few books tumbled off the shelf as he tried not to lose his balance. "El.." He gasped. "I..." He gasped, throwing his head back as he came into Eliot'a hand, a stain beginning to form on his jeans. "Don't worry." Eliot whispered with a smirk, retracting his hand to lick a finger. "I know a spell for that."


End file.
